Patent Literatures 1 and 2 disclose gravity tilting mold casting apparatuses. The apparatuses include upper and lower molds which can be opened, closed, and tilted, and which cast a product by pouring molten metal into the upper and lower molds by using gravity while turning and tilting the upper and lower molds closed. The apparatuses adopt an upper mold flip-up method in which the upper mold opens at approximately 90 degrees so that the upper mold shifts from a horizontal state to an erected state. The apparatus of the upper mold flip-up method is provided with an actuator in each of a flip-up mechanism, a stopper for mold closing, a tilting mechanism, a mold closing mechanism, a mold removal mechanism for each of upper and lower molds, and the like.